There are extensive viscous hydrocarbon reservoirs throughout the world. These reservoirs contain a very viscous hydrocarbon, often called “tar”, “heavy oil”, or “ultraheavy oil”, which typically has viscosities in the range from 3,000 to 1,000,000 centipoise when measured at 100 degrees F. The high viscosity makes it difficult and expensive to recover the hydrocarbon. Strip mining is employed for shallow tar sands. For deeper reservoirs, heating the heavy oil in situ to lower the viscosity has been employed.
In one technique, partially-saturated steam is injected into a well from a steam generator at the surface. The heavy oil can be produced from the same well in which the steam is injected by allowing the reservoir to soak for a selected time after the steam injection, then producing the well. When production declines, the operator repeats the process. A downhole pump may be required to pump the heated heavy oil to the surface. If so, the pump has to be pulled from the well each time before the steam is injected, then re-run after the injection. The heavy oil can also be produced by means of a second well spaced apart from the injector well.
Another technique uses two horizontal wells, one a few feet above and parallel to the other. Each well has a slotted liner. Steam is injected continuously into the upper well bore to heat the heavy oil and cause it to flow into the lower well bore. Other proposals involve injecting steam continuously into vertical injection wells surrounded by vertical producing wells.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,016,867 discloses the use of one or more injection and production boreholes. A mixture of reducing gases, oxidizing gases, and steam is fed to downhole-combustion devices located in the injection boreholes. Combustion of the reducing-gas, oxidizing-gas mixture is carried out to produce superheated steam and hot gases for injection into the formation to convert and upgrade the heavy crude or bitumen into lighter hydrocarbons. The temperature of the superheated steam is sufficiently high to cause pyrolysis and/or hydrovisbreaking when hydrogen is present, which increases the API gravity and lowers the viscosity of the hydrocarbon in situ. The '867 patent states that an alternative reducing gas may be comprised principally of hydrogen with lesser amounts of carbon monoxide, carbon dioxide, and hydrocarbon gases.
The '867 patent also discloses fracturing the formation prior to injection of the steam. The '867 patent discloses both a cyclic process, wherein the injection and production occur in the same well, and a continuous drive process involving pumping steam through downhole burners in wells surrounding the producing wells. In the continuous drive process, the '867 patent teaches to extend the fractured zones to adjacent wells.